The Chronicle Of The Lyoko Warriors
by Animator Writer of Fiction
Summary: Time for the chronicle that hols a new chapter to begin!
1. Prequel: NAXA SAGA

The Lyoko Warriors have just started it. It was the first prank war. Odd and Ulrich pranked Aelita with making it look like everyone was dying.

(One week ago)

"Ok guys, if we want Aelita we are all dying we better put ketchup on our arms, legs, mouth, and any vital areas." Ulrich says

"Are we still going to get paid our five dollars?" A girl said from the crowd of 20 that Ulrich and Odd had hired for this little prank.

"Yes you still will be paid but Aelita will need to get a scare of her life for this that she will see." Ulrich says

"Also make sure not to tell this to Aelita." Odd says

()()()()()()()()()()

Aelita was reaching the door of the cafeteria and when she opened it she yelled. In front of her there were about 20 people bleeding from their arms, legs, mouth and chest. Jeremy enters as he hears Aelita scream.

"What is wrong Aelita...OH MY GOSH!" Jeremy says as he sees all the ketchup covered people.

"Should we call a nurse?" Aelita asks

"I do not think that will be needed." Yumi says as she enters

"Why not? Do you not see all of these people bleeding on the floor?" Aelita says real freaked out.

"This is not blood Aelita, this is ketchup." Yumi says as she takes a closer look at the supposed blood.

"Well why are none of them moving?" Aelita says

"Watch and learn Aelita. This will get them up and running from this floor." Yumi says

Yumi goes over to the 'corpse' of Ulrich and gives him a hard kick on the rib-cage. Ulrich gets up with a scream and trips over Odd.

"I still want my five dollars!" A voice says as all the people start running back to the outside.

"Where did you get the money Ulrich?" Jeremy says

"Well let me explain this to you. We wanted to play a prank on Aelita-" Odd starts

"By pretending to be dead?" Jeremy interrupts him with a question

"Well yeah, and we used some of your money-" Odd managed to say

"My money!? Really Odd? Are you really that poor?" Jeremy says

"I declare war!" Aelita says

"I join the team of Aelita. I did all I could to help Aelita as soon as she touched this world and this is how you decide to help her?" Yumi says

"Yeah, that is reason one why I will join them, but reason two is that you used MY money!" Jeremy says

"Ha looks like me and Odd are in this alone" Ulrich says

"False. I will join you guys for the reason that I want to see the nerd fight and fall. I was here for about three hours." William says as he comes out of the shadows.

"Wow. Really you want this nerd to fight?" Jeremy says and moves towards William and punches him in the chin making William fall to the floor.

"You come here"Yumi says as she pulls Jeremy and Aelita away from the scene.

"Wow. We really started up a war by our own account." Ulrich says

"I hope that we survive." William says as they also leave the cafeteria.

One hour later, Jim comes in and sees the mess.

"Really? Do people expect me to clean this place?" He says as he gets a mop.

Meanwhile, at the factory, the supercomputer turns on my itself showing a weird symbol on it.


	2. The Intro

Day 1:

Aelita and Yumi just finished doing something to William's closet and made sure that all the things fell as soon as he opened the door. Then they went to their room and change for their gym class. They went to take a quick shower at the bathroom. Ulrich and Odd decided it was time to strike. When the girls were showing, Ulrich took the main key and any copies from their rooms and office and locked their doors. Odd's job was a bit more weird. He went to their lockers and took out their duffel bags. From there he took out the girls panties, socks and took of the laces off their running shoes. Then he went and hid them in his and Ulrich's room.

Jeremy went to Odd's and Ulrich's room when he saw them moving. He took advantage of the situation and put itching powder on their clothes for gym. This he imagined in his head: Ulrich and Odd jumping up and down scratching all over while Jim yelled at them to do a specific pose.

William took advantage to add some substance to Jeremy's water bottle that he will drink during the big run. Jeremy came back and put his water bottle next to Aelita's on the table of the cafeteria.

A few minutes later they meet. Aelita and Yumi trying to hide there crimson cheeks. Odd and Ulrich trying not to jump all over the place. William waiting for the time where Jeremy drinks the water in the bottle. Jeremy was calm as usual.

"Ok class" Jim said "Today we are running the ten miles we prepared for all year. Line up!"

"Jeremy. Aelita socks and shoelaces along with her panties disappeared. Also the room is locked. The same happened to me. Lets hope the boys don't stop to stare at us or that we will get blisters in our feet. Also did you add the powder to their clothes?" Yumi whispered to Jeremy's ear.

"I did and I feel sorry for you both." Jeremy whispered back

Meanwhile on the other side of the track:

"William. Did you put the sleeping potion in Jeremy's water? I locked up the doors. Odd stole the clothes." Ulrich said

"I did" said William "Just look as those four jewels wiggle as the two girls move. They also look bigger without the cover of their fabric. Nice going Odd."

"LINE UP!" Jim yells "BEGIN!"

Meanwhile a specter started to follow the gang. A tower was activated with a purple halo on Lyoko. Jeremy had left the supercomputer on last night. Who was attacking?


	3. Aelita First

'Time to tell them that we did that to them and have them chase us and then the master plan will start' Ulrich thinks

"Hey Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi! We did that to you all. You must catch us to get the keys to the girl's room." Ulrich yelled.

"After them!" Jeremy and Aelita said at the same time. They dash off with Yumi to catch the others.

After chasing them for 15 minutes and running about a mile they reach the forest route on which they needed to run. Aelita took 5 sips from the bottle of water for he was getting thirsty. At the same time Jeremy did the same. Jeremy was amazingly doing a very fast run. Ulrich and Odd and William were way ahead of them though.

After 5 more minutes Aelita stops Jeremy and Yumi. Odd gets behind the trees saying that Jeremy would fall asleep any minute now and that he will get him as soon as they leave him behind.

Back to Aelita's group:

"Aelita, what's wrong?" Jeremy says

"I feel a bit tired. Maybe it is the running." Aelita replies

"What should we do?" Yumi states

"Catch up to the others and get them for without the keys we won't get our stuff. I will rest on this log for about 5 minutes." Aelita says "Go!"

Jeremy and Yumi keep running forward. About 2 minutes later Aelita falls asleep on the floor and Odd shows up.

Wasn't it that we had put it in Jeremy's drink? Odd thought to himself

They had but here is what happened. When Jeremy put his drink next to Aelita's drink on the table and left Aelita came in and got the wrong water bottle. In other words Aelita got Jeremy's water and Jeremy got Aelita's water.

Odd gets Aelita and goes down the tunnel under the cliff that they were running about in. He puts her on the back of a motorcycle that was placed that night and sped to a little cabin a bit ahead of the runners but in a place where the noise will not be heard. He gets Aelita off and puts the sleepy girl on a bed and locks the door with a master lock from the outside of the door. Before he locked it he took Aelita's cell phone. Then he closed and locked the door and went up the cliff and rejoined William and Ulrich who just passing by.

"There was an error and instead of getting Mr. Einstein we got Ms. Einstein." Odd whispered

"Well that took care of Aelita. Now we just need to make sure to feed her while she is captured. Now that leaves only two people to go." Ulrich whispered back

Yumi and Jeremy were in hot pursuit on them that they started to run faster. Without knowing of it the specter in the cabin with Aelita!


	4. The End of Pranks

They finished the ten miles. Yumi and Jeremy lost Ulrich and the rest. They had no word about Aelita. She was missing. Jeremy and Yumi were worried.

"Jeremy, it was like 4 hours since we left Aelita and she hasn't told us anything. We haven't even heard from her or seen her. I'm worried." Yumi said.

"I know me too. She does not answer her cell phone either." Jeremy says

"Do you think the boys have to do with any of this?" Yumi says

"I do not know about that." Jeremy says

Meanwhile in the cabin:

"Odd why did you lock the door?" Ulrich said

"Talk in a deeper tone that you never spoke in so that Aelita does not recognize you." Odd replied

"Deal." says William in such a voice that he sounds like a full grown adult.

"Lets go in" Odd says in a voice that sounds almost like William's imitation.

They open the door and they find Aelita still asleep. They blindfold her and tie her hands behind her back and bind her legs together. Finally, they tie her to a chair and put her feet up in a table in the center of the room. Aelita starts to wake up.

"Where am I?" Aelita asks confused after feeling all the tape and rope keeping her down.

"You are deep in a forest." Odd says "Also with me are 2 other men."

"True" Ulrich and William say at the same time.

"You must have shame for this is three grown men against a small teenage girl!" Aelita yells.

"No point in yelling. For no one will hear you from where we are." Ulrich says

"What do you want?" Aelita says

"Let me do the talking." Odd says "Dear lady, we are just men looking for answers about your 2 friends, Yumi and Jeremy. We want to know their weaknesses and how they work."

"I will not betray my own friends to some people like you!" Aelita yelled.

"Oh yes you will because if not we will force the answers out of you." Odd continues

"Oh yeah? What will you do?" Aelita says

"This" says Odd and takes off both of Aelita's laceless shoes. Aelita freezes.

"What are you doing?" Aelita asks

"Tell me the answers to my questions." Odd says

"Never!" Aelita yells

Odd starts to tickle Aelita's foot with his hand.

"HEHEHEHEHE NO HE OH HE NOT THAT PLEASE HEHEHE" Aelita begged

"I will as soon as you give me answers" Odd says

Odd takes a feather from the table and swipes it under Aelita's toes.

"NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WONT TALK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA OH GOD! AHAHAHAHAHA LEAVE MY TOES ALONE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Aelita yells

Odd starts stroking the feather up and down aelitas soles from her toes to her heels as aelita sits there in hysterics wishing that she didn't have the blindfold.

Meanwhile Jeremy and Yumi are where they left Aelita and they notice that there is a dragged path on the mud and they follow it.

Back at the cabin the boys leave leaving Aelita alone but this time take her shoes as well and then locked the door for they saw it was useless to get information out of her. Then thinking quickly they get back in, knock her out and then take her to her room in the school. About 5 minutes later Jeremy and Yumi reach her room and see her unconscious in her bed all muddy and dirty.

The spectre then goes to the roof and night come in and then the Lyoko Warriors did not know that something will cause them to hold back the prank war and maybe end it.


	5. Beginning of The End

It was the middle of the night. The spectre came down and went into Aelita's room. It mimicked the form of Aelita. The real Aelita was waking up and then screamed for she felt pain all over but was silenced by the thick walls and door so no one else heard. Aelita was knocked out. She was picked up by the spectre and took her to a underground cave and put her in a cage. Then the fake Aelita went to the real Aelita's room.

In the morning Jeremy and Yumi met at Aelita's room to talk to her about their weaknesses and some such until when 'Aelita' opened the door Jeremy's cell rang and saw it was Aelita's cell calling.

"Wait a minute ok girls?" Jeremy says and goes a distance to talk.

"Who is this?" Jeremy says on the phone

"Jeremy! Good thing you answer someone attacked me during the night with electricity and put me in a cage that look like it's underground. Please help!" Aelita says

"Great. I think XANA is alive again but I put doubt on that possibility for there is a likeness of appearance of you in your room however it's eyes look a more bluer than your eyes." Jeremy says "I will search for you while Yumi holds the sceptre and then we can do a scan on the supercomputer."

The area where Aelita was full of acid that released little at a time on specific times. Today was one of those times. Luckily for Aelita she was dared to sleep with boots and socks on and she will be grateful she had them on. A medium sized squirt of the green destructive acid hit her nice sweater. She noticed as soon as it hit and the fabric started to disappear. With fear about being eaten away as well she took of her sweater and watch as it was eaten completely by the acid. About 20 minutes later acid started to squirt on both of her boots causing her to take them off and saw as the boots were eaten completely by the acid.

'Jeremy please hurry up! If not you won't find me and I will never see anything again!' Aelita thought

Meanwhile Jeremy was close to Aelita until he heard hissing in a hole on the floor and he thought he heard a scream way to familiar. He ran towards the hole.

What had happened was that the wall broke and a lot of acid fell on all of Aelita's clothes causing her to take off her pants, shirts, and socks and see them get eaten away by the deadly acid. Then she noticed Jeremy pulling her away in only her bra and panties made her blush really hard. Then 3 monsters came out of the acid and started chasing them shooting acid darts. One got Aelita on her arm making it eat her skin and meat but Jeremy put water on it making it only leave a small burn that bleed. Then they reached the factory.

"Aelita look I found something!"

"What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asked

"Call the others for I want them to be here when I make the news. Also go to the bunkers and get some clothes. I do not want anyone to see you nearly naked." Jeremy says

Aelita goes and gets some clothes that fit her nicely. Then the whole gang minus Yumi arrive.

"Jeremy what is it?" Ulrich says

"I found a new thing that is almost like XANA however it is not him." Jeremy says

"What did you find?" says Odd

"A program in the supercomputer named NAXA. Meaning that we must deactivate a tower before the spectre that looks like Aelita harms Yumi. Ulrich go get Yumi." Jeremy says

"Let the war begin!" says Odd

"However we must call of the prank war to then do this war." Jeremy says

Everyone else agrees to that.


	6. The First Battle

NAXA was going to give them an opportunity to see his power and join his cause to take over the world. Now we begin with everyone in the factory.

"Jeremy we will need to find more information about this new enemy. If not we will blindly be attacking an enemy." Aelita says

"Agreed, but how will we find out more information?" Jeremy says

"Well let's go because if not Odd will stop and eat everything before we finish our mission" Ulrich says

"Also you never know what information you can find after deactivating the tower." Aelita says

So then the Lyoko Warriors go to the factory and William, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Aelita all make it to Lyoko until Jeremy makes a startling discovery.

"Guys, looks like none of the scanners work to bring people back to the real world after being devirtualized from Lyoko. You must make sure not to fall to any enemy because if you do it will be the same as if you fell into the digital sea." Jeremy states

"Ok, we got it Einstein and why in the world are we in the Ice sector if you clearly stated it was in the desert sector." Odd asks

"I have no idea it looks like most of this is bugged up. You better hurry and deactivate that tower. You need to find a way tower." Jeremy says

"Come on, I know the way to one. Follow me." Aelita says

While running halfway to the tower the warriors see a amount of things guarding it.

"They look like skeletal warriors that have the same type of weapons as we do." Ulrich says.

It was so the skeletal warriors looked like a skeleton that has the bones connected with a light purple light. They had on a dark blue type of uniform. They all had swords, large as big as Williams and some that were used for the same combat as Ulrich. Some had a pouch that holds two fan blades just like Yumi. Some looked like they can shoot arrows out of their arms just like Odd. Some did not have any weapons at all and they wondered why.

"We need to pass through them if we wish to deactivate the tower." William says

"Yes, but how are we going to beat over 100 skeletons without losing less than 99 health points?" Ulrich says "If not you well know it will be bye-bye."

"I know but we need to surround them. Some of us can get them from behind while some from the front." Yumi and William say at the same time

"Ok but we must make sure not to get to much damage because you never know what is on the desert sector." Aelita says

"I was just thinking how hungry I am" Odd says

"Odd this is no time to think about food during the planning and battle for you can get killed by a stray thought." Jeremy says through the headphones

So after getting Odd into the plan Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita will attack the back while Yumi and William attacked from the front. Ulrich does a quick count.

"Do you think we can take out about 150 enemies without losing any people?"

"Yes, as long as we don't get them in a good state." Aelita says

"I think this was set up and waiting for us because how would they know where to wait?" Odd says

"Send the signal to tell the others to attack." Ulrich says

Jeremy does and the all march out to battle. They quickly try to meet up and do so while taking down 20 skeletons. Next thing you know there are many fans in the air, as well as arrows. As a surprise a dozen light purple energy fields go straight to Aelita. She then blocks them all and starts shooting energy fields of her own. One skeleton threw a sword that looked exactly like Williams at Yumi. Ulrich covers her by stepping in the way. He gets hit.

"Ulrich what just happened? You just lost 98 health points. Everyone else only lost about 20 health points aside from Odd who lost none." Jeremy says

"The reason is that the cat is behind a rock shooting arrows at the enemy while the stupid skeletons try to destroy the rock." Aelita says

"Well then Ulrich, I recommend you go behind that rock and have some clones attack the skeletons for you." Jeremy says

"Not a bad idea" Ulrich says

"Dude, this is my rock! Go find your own rock! This is will be destroyed and as soon as it is I will take a piece and eat it because you did not let me finish lunch!" Odd yelled to Ulrich as soon he was behind the rock with Odd

"Dude think! I only have 2 health points while you have 100!" Ulrich said

"Fine then but be ready to run!" Odd yelled

As it turned out the rock was destroyed in about 5 minutes but to the advantage of the Lyoko Warriors only 10 enemies were left. As soon as they were taken out the Lyoko Warriors went to the desert sector through the way tower.

"Well what a surprise were only a few steps from the activated tower." Odd says

"Be glad now because I was able to fix the scanners for there are enemies coming your way." Jeremy says

As on a cue a arrow went flying and got Ulrich devirtualization running and the rest of the warriors went to face the now another few hundred skeletons while Aelita ran to the tower. As soon as the tower was activated all the enemies died at the same time.

"Hey guys, come back here! I found something! It is not good!" Jeremy says

As soon as they heard this they all devitalized themselves.


	7. XANA Revived

"Ok what did you find that it is so horrible that you are dying to tell us Jeremy?" Aelita asked

"Well for starters there are good news and bad news." Jeremy says

"Ok get on to it and tell us the good news first!" Odd says

"Jeez, give the boy a break he was staring at the screen for who knows how long. Now be quiet before I send you to Lyoko and hit you with my big sword and the rest of the group will help me." William says

"Ok, as I was saying before you guys started fighting there are good news and bad news. The good news is that now I got a file that shows all the plans that NAXA has planned and now we can defeat him easier. However, this goes to the bad news. One of his plans is to revive XANA and then they can work together to destroy us." Jeremy states

"No this is impossible! We destroyed XANA long ago! I did not lose my father for nothing!" Aelita says

"True enough but what can we do? As what we see he is already 98% done and the other 2% he will get by drawing energy by activating towers. He can activate a tower when he wants and then when he has enough energy he can run a quick program and revive XANA and then we will be attack from both sides." Jeremy says

"Yes and I do not want to fight XANA again right after what happened to us all during those 2 years." Yumi says

"Come on! At least we stay at the point of being heroes!" Ulrich and Odd say at the same time

"I know you both like saving the world but this is not a game for none of us." All minus Odd and Ulrich says at the same time.

"Ok I got it but why must XANA be revived? Fighting NAXA is already a mouthful!" Ulrich says

"Do not bring in about the comparison to food! You're going to make me more hungry!" Odd says

"Ok lets get to school because have any of you noticed the time?" Jeremy says

"Yes it is mid-night on the dot." Says Ulrich while looking at his watch

"Come on lets go to bed" Aelita says

The next day around 1 o'clock in the afternoon when a tower was activated and Jeremy's laptop alerted him that the tower was activated.

"At least were all here at lunch and that just saved us time and so he gets less energy from the tower and then XANA will not be revived yet." Jeremy says

"You never know what Lyoko may hold" Aelita says

"Don't say anything for you never know what you may say it for no harm and then jinx it and so the really bad this happen." Odd says

"Really it took you forever to learn that!" Ulrich and William say at the same time.

When they gang got to the factory they were surprised to see that something had destroyed the bridge and they needed to swim across. When everyone but Aelita had swum. When she was halfway something seemed to have dragged her downwards and bubbles started showing and red marks were at the exact same spot that Aelita was in a minute ago.

"AELITA!" Jeremy yells and jumps in to save her.

What has gotten Aelita seems to be a fish with sharp teeth with NAXA's symbol right on his forehead. It has bitten Aelita's right leg and blood was flowing out of the wounds. A few parts of the pants were cut of and parts of her boot as did his best to free Aelita and was successful. The cost was getting himself bitten on his right arm, losing his left shoe getting his left lens of his glasses cracked and a scratch on his forehead.

"Jeremy! What happened to you and Aelita!?" Yumi nearly screamed when they surfaced

"Giant fish.." Jeremy managed to say before he blacked out

"Great now we have a giant fish trying to eat Aelita? What is going to be next after this? A big wave pool?" Odd says

Just then a big wave went into the direction where the warriors were standing.

"You seriously needed to do this after giving a lesson about never to jinx something before it happens to Aelita?" Ulrich says

"Well just don't stand there run! Also take the two people who are knocked-" Yumi starts

"Einsteins!" Odd interrupts

"Whatever just get into the factory before were actually eaten by the fish that knocked out cold the smart guys." William says

"Must...keep...swimming..." Jeremy muttered while still knocked out

Ulrich picks up the bloody Jeremy while Yumi takes up Aelita with help from Odd to make sure her leg did not come off. About 10 minutes later did Aelita come to her senses and saw her leg that pained her greatly.

"Please get us on Lyoko! I can't stand the pain!" Aelita says

"Well at least activate a few virtualizations for us." Ulrich says

They all get to Lyoko a few hundred feet from the tower to see a horrible surprise. Guarding the tower were maybe three thousand skeleton warriors at the least and five thousand skeletons at the maximum.

"We need to kill every single one?" Odd asks

"Just don't get your tail burned they seem to have fire archers and the regular swordsman and swordsman that match up with Ulrich." William says

As on a cue a fire arrow went flying and hit Odd right on his tail causing it to catch fire.

"TURN IT OFF! PLEASE! TURN IT OFF!" Odd yells while running in circles.

"Do you see that we carry water to turn it off?" William retorts back

"Stop fighting you two before you two get materialized back on earth!" Jeremy's voice came throughout all ways

"Jeremy! Your back up and running!" Aelita says

"Yes I woke up five minutes ago and healed my wounds as best as I could and now I am here to help you guys. However, I will need to take care of your wounds which are far greater than mines Aelita." Jeremy says

"As a flavor to add to the love mix?" Odd says

"No I would do the same to you if you were bitten." Yumi says

"Whatever let us kick some skulls now!" Odd says

"Hold on a few more thousand are coming behind you all! You're surrounded until you all are out or the enemies are out. Also Odd the computer is saying that your tail is on fire." Jeremy says

"Yes a fire arrow hit my tail a while ago." Odd says

"Well deactivate the tower and I freely will take down the fire." Jeremy says

"Ok then!" Odd says

He starts charging shooting so many laser arrows and quickly took down about 100 soldiers before a sword hit him on the shoulder and another fire arrow hit his tail again. Then next thing you know the tower deactivates by itself. Al the many thousand of troops disappear. Jeremy says "Oh No!" and everyone gets worried.

"I think you better look behind you" Jeremy says but before they can something seems to hit Odd and devirtualize him. When they looked they saw that there were 10 bloks and with them 10 skeletons. 5 with bow and arrows and 5 with swords.

"Looks like NAXA managed to revive XANA. Now were in trouble." Yumi says

Just as she says this they hear stomping on their left. They looked and they get surprised on what they saw. Coming there way were maybe 50 Kolossus monsters and on top of them about 200 mantas. Below them running there way with the XANA monsters were many thousands of skeletons. They all had bow and arrows while about half had swords.

"Jeremy why are we under very heavy fire now? Must we destroy many thousands just to save Lyoko? I doubt we can win this battle." William says

"Just make sure not to die for I see that a few hundred are trying to get into Carthage. You better hurry and make sure that they don't complete the mission of destroying Lyoko." Jeremy says

So then what remained of the group, thankfully only Odd was devitalized, charged.

"Darn it!" Jeremy says

"What happened this time Jeremy?" Aelita asks while shooting a energy field and destroying a skeleton that was going to shoot William.

"The scanners are again broken! Making it that if you lose all your health points you are gone forever." Jeremy says

"Well what if the Scyphozoa gets me and instead of one there are two following me?" Aelita says

"As usual you will be under XANA's control and then fight against us. Why?" Jeremy says

"Well because two are following me. One looks like the usual one however the second one looks like if it is made out of bones." Aelita says

"RUN!" Jeremy yells

Aelita starts running until she trips while running and the first Scyphozoa got her and started to implant a virus. Jeremy seeing the situation tells Odd to keep an eye out on the screen.

"Where are you going Jeremy?" Odd says

"To Lyoko" Jeremy says

"Did you not just say that the scanners were broken?" Odd says

"Yes but to bring people back after they get devirtualized on Lyoko but there is no problem for getting people there." Jeremy says

"Well then Jeremy good luck" Odd says

"Thanks Odd and tell people how much health they have left after they get hit. I do not want people fighting when they still think they have 30 health points when they have only 3." Jeremy says and as he does he starts a solo virtualization program to get him to Lyoko.

Back at the battle, Aelita was nearly half way down while the rest of the Lyoko warriors were not doing so well and were slowly getting pushed back towards the digital sea. Just then there is a blue explosion that destroys about 50 skeletons and down comes Jeremy. He looked just like Aelita in elf form. He wore the same suit but it was not pink but blue, not a normal blue, a blue that shone. His hair was also blue. He has a short blue sword on his hip, while having on a blue color eye visor. He looks directly into the Scyphozoa that was injecting Aelita with the virus and threw the short sword and hit most of the tentacles but Aelita was grabbed by the skeletal Scyphozoa and then Aelita fell to the floor with the virus injected.

"Darn it I need to do better when trying to free Aelita. In the real world both of us nearly die just because of a fish!" Jeremy says to himself

Just then Aelita says to Jeremy:

"We will settle this battle with elf fighting elf and the elf that wins will be the team that wins this battle for all troops battle strength, speed, and health by 3000%" XANA-NAXA Aelita says to Jeremy.

All the people gather around with about a circle with about a one mile radius. The battle was on.


	8. The Einstein War Tower

When we last left the Lyoko Warriors, Jeremy has decided to go to Lyoko to help fight against the big invasion on Lyoko. Odd was the only person who was devirtualized and was mad that he never turned the fire that ignited on his tail off. Aelita has had a virus implanted in her and now she is under XANA-NAXA / NAXA-XANA control. She has declared a battle for who wins will get there a 3000% fighting bonus in all aspects of the battle. Let's see how things are going.

"You will know that you cannot harm me from the love that you have for me Jeremy. So lay down your weapons and surrender to me." XANA-NAXA Aelita said

"You will know that I will fight for the Aelita that I know and a virus that has her controlled will not stop me from freeing her from your capture." Jeremy says

"Silly old fool for someone as smart as you! You should have accepted the moment I offered you the option." XANA-NAXA Aelita said

XANA-NAXA Aelita pointed at Jeremy's sword and then the sword started to glow a light pink color for about a minute until the color faded. Then Jeremy looked up he saw that XANA-NAXA Aelita now had a swords exactly like Jeremy only difference was that her swords glowed pink and not blue.

"Now it is time to end this battle and destroy Lyoko and you all for good. However, before you all pass into the void you all will suffer. You will suffer more than you thought possible." XANA-NAXA Aelita said

"Well then we will see about that in the forth coming future and see if that is true." Jeremy says

"Sorry to interrupt but what this is saying a tower has been activated and when I wanted to learn more about it I accidentally opened the TV channel and now what I saw the school is under attack by a small raiding group of about 60 men." Odd says

"Well then looks like this needs to be ended quickly. Odd search the file that holds the anti-virus that frees Aelita from viruses that the Scyphozoa may implant onto Aelita. Hurry for I will not be able to fight for a long time." Jeremy says as XANA-NAXA Aelita attacks him with getting the swords through his head which he blocks.

"Looks like you are more ready than I thought/ However, you shall lose to my sword." XANA-NAXA Aelita said

XANA-NAXA Aelita struck again and Jeremy blocked the blow. Then he aimed for her right shoulder and XANA-NAXA Aelita and really closely got Jeremy's forehead. Jeremy then jumped back while Aelita shot a energy field and then Jeremy surprised himself when he shot one himself. Both their energy fields met and blew each other up. XANA-NAXA Aelita and Jeremy then started slashing each other for a while. Jeremy was nicked on his left arm and nearly his neck was hit. He was able to block or dodge all the energy fields that XANA-NAXA Aelita fired using his own or moving out of the way.

"Darn it I was not waiting for you to be a master already in your weapons and powers!" XANA-NAXA Aelita said

"I will do anything to free Aelita and nothing will stop me if it means everything for that cause!" Jeremy said

XANA-NAXA Aelita and Jeremy then started to sword fight again with no one gaining the advantage of beating their opponent.

"NEWSFLASH! A room at the school is on fire and the students are being evacuated at the moment as to save the children. Right now there are no dead only 4 injured. There is a report of a fish biting people in a nearby pond." Odd says

"Thanks Odd but at least let Jeremy concentrate he was listening to you more than needed and nearly gets his square on the chest!" Ulrich says

It was true Jeremy jump a slash that would have opened up his chest and possibly devirtualized him.

"How much has the file loaded and how much time passed?" Jeremy says while blocking another slash from XANA-NAXA Aelita sword.

"I don't think that you will need to wait long. The program is 10% far it was 20 minutes. Just don't pay attention to the time. This fight is more important." Odd says

"At this pace it will take 200 minutes for it to fully load! Do something about it! At least try to speed it up! I can't do this for 200 minutes! What do you think I am! A super Lyoko Warrior or something of the sort?" Jeremy says while dodging a energy field that was going for his head.

"I am not a Einstein to control all of this machinery at once! I am not you Jeremy!" Odd says

"HAHAHA you will all face your doom here! You will never get to see the new day!" XANA-NAXA Aelita said

"Jeez I can't stand the idea of hearing these insults for 180 more minutes! 3 hours imagine that!" Jeremy says under his breath

For about 2 hours and fifty minutes Jeremy and XANA-NAXA Aelita were just doing the same limbo of attacking each other, blocking attacks and dodging them. Only one skeleton warrior ran out of patience and shot an arrow to Jeremy. He missed however and then Ulrich quickly disposed of it. Ten more charged him. After he destroyed them he was mad.

"Stop this nonsense already! Before we even see who wins the duel of the virtual Einsteins or Virtual elfs we are already killing each other? Jeez be reasonable." Yumi says

After this accident both sides put down their weapons and waited to see who will win the duel.

Ten minutes later Jeremy's sword started to glow white.

"Yes! The program is installed! This will destroy the virus and not do any health points damage!" Jeremy says

Jeremy creates three energy fields that distract XANA-NAXA Aelita long enough that he is able to slash her straight on the head with his sword.

"YES!" Jeremy yells on top of his lungs "VICTORY!" At the same time Aelita is freed and no longer is a XANA-NAXA Aelita and the sword she was holding disappears.

"Jeremy?..Is that you or am I imagining?" Aelita says

"Aelita it is true and now prepare for now we have many thousands of troops to kill and not to mention monsters." Jeremy says

"Well looking into this you better deactivate the tower before the whole school gets eaten by flames and before we have any dead." Odd says

After hearing this Aelita activates her wings and when she was activating them she lost her balanced but when she recovered it a piece of her wing touched the back of Jeremy's right hand and he got a pair of wings as well. His wings were white with a faint blue glow in the edges.

"Well then Aelita, ;let's fly to the activated tower. I just wonder what this visor does." Jeremy says

As he touched the visor it started showing a few screens that showed he position of the activated tower, position of all enemies, the current state of the scanners and anything else that the supercomputer may show.

"Awesome this is just like a small supercomputer!" Jeremy says "Odd how long have we been fighting?"

"Looks like for a few hours already." Odd says

Just as Jeremy and Aelita were going to take off an explosion his near them and send them the opposite direction of where the explosion happened. When they looked they saw that the Kolossus could throw big rays that explode as it touches something from their sword-like arm. The other 19 started shooting and the Lyoko Warriors were running back and forth while trying to keep back the skeleton Warriors and the overhead XANA mantas and Frolons.

"We must take off before we get trapped here!" Jeremy says to Aelita

This time they take off and head east towards a way tower to deactivate the tower in the mountain sector. About most of the manta followed. This made that Aelita and Jeremy needed to dodge about 200 lasers every few seconds.

"Keep in a position where you can't be hit because..." Aelita started before dodging another round of lasers.

"...then you will lose the wings..." Another round of 200 lasers attacked again.

"... and fall down and possibly lose all the health points you have!" Aelita finishes as she dodges another round of lasers

"Well we better pick up..." Jeremy starts before needed to dodge the lasers

"...our pace before we are torn to pieces!" Jeremy says

Aelita and Jeremy keep up his rhythm for about five more minutes until they reach the way tower.

"Go and deactivate the tower while I hold these flying animals at bay!" Jeremy says

"Ok then! If we see again it will be before the gates of the activated tower!" Aelita says

Jeremy then faces the enemies and while there coming he launches a program to d=fix the scanners and then he charges after it starts loading. He draws his sword and slices a manta with 10 seconds. He then remembers when he needed to fight Aelita for the reason of XANA. He gets really mad and he starts glowing a shiny blue color.

"You will pay for putting her as a slave!" Jeremy yells and then started to slice the mantas and frolons one by one.

Back at where the William, Yumi and Ulrich were the battle was just getting heated. Ulrich keeped fighting the two-bladed skeletons while avoiding lasers from the monsters. Yumi was destroying any monsters that got to close of the perimeter that she has mentally made. William was super smoking and hitting random areas where he ended up.

Odd was just keeping an eye out on the supercomputer watching the battle roll out. He was able to smuggle a bit of popcorn before he went to the factory.

Aelita was now in the sector where the activated tower was. She went inside the activated tower. She walked the first floor of the tower and went up to the second floor. She then put out her hand and touched the halo screen. It then said 'Aelita' 'Code:LYOKO'

"Tower deactivated!" Aelita says

By now all the skeletons have retreated, been destroyed, or destroyed themselves by throwing themselves into the digital sea. All the monsters had disappeared. Jeremy then launched a return to the past.


	9. Kidnapper at Midnight

The Lyoko Warriors have just saved the school from being burned to the ground and saved many lives. The return to the past has erased the memories of anyone who saw the fire. Everything was back to normal but for the Lyoko Warriors there was never a normal day.

"Jeremy. I want to say thank you for saving me in Lyoko for if not for you the whole mission would have gone wrong and none of us would be here." Aelita says

"Yes! You even helped save the school from being burned and saved many lives!" Odd says

"Well I saw Aelita in trouble and some type of power took over me and made me do it." Jeremy says

"It was love to Aelita, Jeremy?" Odd says and this made Aelita and Jeremy have a slight blush.

"I do not know how to describe it. It was like a big overwhelming feeling that consumed me. I just did what my body told me to do! It was a bit of madness." Jeremy says

The time is now midnight. A tower has activated in the mountain sector. Five spectres go into the general direction of the school. Jeremy has a very bad feeling after his computer starts beeping and then goes to get Yumi, Ulrich, William, and Odd and Aelita after he finds out that a tower. While they were heading to Aelita's room after getting all but Aelita they hear a few noises that were quite in her room and a muffled scream. The burst in the room and they find about five men with the XANA-NAXA symbol on their foreheads and they seemed to try to kidnap Aelita.

"Quickly! We need to save her while we have the chance! If not we will need to chase them until we get them." Ulrich says

"On it but only for the sake of Lyoko" William says

"Time to do another battle on earth!" Jeremy says

"Great! We need a plan! It is 5-5 thanks to the fact that Aelita is unconscious for the time we battle." Yumi ways

"No time for that! If not we lose Aelita" Odd says as he charges in

Now the battle was on the side of the spectre's thanks to the fact that the Lyoko Warriors were not in Lyoko and were fighting without any weapons while the spectre that they were fighting can easily send energy rays. Aelita nearly wakes up until they shoot her again making her black out again.

"Keeping up this pace we will all be turned into rubble!" Odd says as he was thrown into the wall.

"Yes but how can he get pass them to save Aelita?" Yumi asks before getting kicked quite hard on her right leg.

"Looking at this these energy blast do hurt! I can tell by experience!" William says as he was struck by a energy blast right on his chest

"We will be a sad puddle of human water tomorrow morning!" Odd says as he fell again

"Is it not already morning?" Ulrich says as he was punched on his stomach

"I think we should be more concentrated on this fight than talking." Jeremy says as he was dodging or blocking every blow aimed at him.

All of a sudden a spectre hits Yumi quite hard on the head that knocks her out and then picks up the knocked out Aelita and jumps out of the window.

"NO!" Jeremy screams

Jeremy then tries to win the spectre he was fighting but to no avail for then Jeremy got hit on the side of his face and his glasses came off. Not being able to see his accuracy lowered by a lot. The spectre then got him right in the stomach but Jeremy would not submit. Then the spectre did a moved that involved grabbing Jeremy throwing him to the floor and then hit him hard on the head making him black out. Only Ulrich, Odd, and William were left standing. Thanks to the powers of XANA and NAXA the rest of the school did not hear a noise.

Ulrich then tried to overwhelm the spectre he was fighting only to have the one who was fighting Jeremy got him from behind and got his arms and made it impossible for him to move. Then the other spectre on front his him four times on the stomach and then throw him to the wall knocking him out with a nicely placed hit on his head. Now just for checks they spectres hit Jeremy an Yumi on the head making any waking ups be more later.

"We are sure really beat." Odd says and not knowing it was going to be his last words for a while until three energy rays hit him at the same time nearly knocking him out until two hands fell on his head making him black out.

William seeing that he had no more people helping him and was surrounded by the four spectres that decided to stay and fight tried to make a run for it only is he tripped and hit himself on the right arm. He felt two things kick him on his right and left side. Then he was lifted up and punched on his chest. Then he was thrown into the wall. To finish it off the gave him three hits on Williams head.

"Darn...you" were his last words until he blacked out.

Meanwhile, the spectre that had left Aelita's room a while ago was still running to a unknown place. Aelita started stirring but was blacked out with more electricity from the spectres hands.

Back at Aelita's room the Lyoko Warriors were all knocked out. The rest of the specters started going to the window until one of the spectres hit all the knocked out warriors on the head. He did this to make sure that they did not wake up so quickly. Then he went out of the window.


	10. Saving Aelita

Recently, Aelita has been kidnapped and her friends Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, William and Ulrich have been knocked out cold while trying to save her. Aelita was now under the hands of the five XANA-NAXA spectres. It has been about one hour since the Battle at Aelita's room happened and the Lyoko Warriors were now regaining consciousness.

"Uh...looks like were given a beating last night" Odd says as he was waking up

"You can say that again! I feel like if this was my first fight. My head and chest hurt badly." William says

Jeremy and Yumi were crying where they have fallen. They understood that Aelita was in danger and also that anything could be happening to her.

"Calm down Jeremy. We will free Aelita." Ulrich says trying to comfort Jeremy

"How can I calm down! Aelita was captured in the middle of the night! We were beaten up to nothing while we tried to defend her! I do not even know if she is dead or alive! I don't even know the condition she is in!" Jeremy says

"Calm down Jeremy. We will find a way to save her from those spectres that nearly kill us last night." William says

()()()()()()()()()()

Down a few miles east lays a cabin. In the cabin were the five spectres that had kidnapped Aelita not a long time ago. Aelita was tied to the chair by her chest, legs, and arms to the chair. The spectres saw that they needed to wait many hours until there master came and took Aelita far away. In the meantime they decided that they should have some fun. So one of them went to get a big container that could hold up to ten gallons of water. The rest put up a few things so that they could have more chances of seeing people if someone was coming there way. These spectres were trying to do something to Aelita.

()()()()()()()()()()

In Aelita's room the warriors have decided to go to the factory and see if they took her to Lyoko. If not, they will locate Aelita and then teleport the warriors close to the area to then free Aelita and bring her to the factory. If not, the warriors will have to resort to a bit of hard work as to free Aelita and to take on revenge on the surprise attack they got while not in fit condition to fight for the reason of their position and also that they were just waking up.

"First thing is first. We need to fix up this room so then people don't suspect anything happened here." Jeremy says

"Right. If someone was to see all of this on the walls and floor they would obviously think a fight just took place here. Luckily no holes were made onto the walls. All we have to do is move a few things and then clean up the dry blood." William says

So then the Lyoko Warriors sorted out the things on the floor and put them on there correct positions on where they go.

"We did way too much noise. I wonder how no one heard." Yumo says as she was putting up a few boxes up on a shelf in the closet.

"No idea but looking at how smart XANA and now NAXA helping him, he could have easily decreased the waves that all of this battle did meaning no one would hear. So obviously this kidnap was planned." Ulrich says as he was picking up papers up from the floor.

"Well lets hope we can find Aelita before it is too late. I can not stand the idea of seeing Aelita suffer." Jeremy says

"Well someone better get some paper so that we can clean up the dried blood on the floor and walls." William says as soon as everything in the room was sorted out fifteen minutes later.

"I will get a whole roll just to clean us up and while I am at it someone should go to the infirmary to get a few bottle of cleaning alcohol and bandages. We have more injuries than we can count. We should do this quick. It is getting close to three in the morning." Ulrich says

"I will get the things from the infirmary." Yumi says

The rest went to change but they will be back to Aelita's room to clean up the floor and walls from the blood.

()()()()()()()()()()

Back at the cabin Aelita has just woken up to find the fact that she was tied to a chair and blindfolded and to top it off her mouth was closed with tape and cloth making it impossible to know where she was and talk. However, she remembered when the spectres came out through her window and then got her when he was getting up to run out of the room. However, a pair of hands grabbed her and covered her mouth. As she yelled for help she saw the door open and see rest of the warriors come into her room and then she blacked out from a blow to her head.

'Darn it. If there was only a way to communicate with people when you cannot talk.' Aelita thought

Just then a spectre with a big container that was holding water all the way to the top meaning it was holding ten gallons of fresh he took out a straw like machine and put it into the container and the other end into Aelita's mouth. Water then came in and Aelita needed to start drinking for the reason that the straw thing made her close her mouth and suck making her drink water.

'Great, now who knows what they are planning to do with giving me about ten gallons of water at a time!' Aelita thought

()()()()()()()()()()

Back at the school the group was meeting at Aelita's room. In the time that they were out everyone was able to change. Also, Ulrich got the cleaning paper to clean up the walls and floor. Yumi, was able to get a few bandages and cleaning alcohol to clean and bandage the wounds. After cleaning up all the blood from the walls and floor the group started to tend to their injuries. None of the injuries were really serious. Only a few cuts, scratches, and bruises. It was like a miracle that none of the warriors got anything broken.

"Ok now we go to the factory and try to locate Aelita before it is too late." Jeremy says

"True, now let's get going before morning starts and notice us leaving the building. I understand it is sunday but people will wonder where we will go and follow us." William says

After this the warriors headed out of the school building toward the direction of the factory to locate Aelita and deactivate the tower.

()()()()()()()()()()

In the cabin Aelita has now finished drinking all the water and Aelita had a very full belly. She did not use the bathroom last night and before she was taken she had drunk quite a bit of water. Now with the water she just drank she now needed to use the bathroom and badly.

'Do they want be to pee on my pants and underpants as well?' Aelita thought

As to answer the question the spectre came back with a cup of water and a feather. He put down the cup full of water and took her right hand. He then paralyzed the arm so it could not move and put her hand inside the cup. Aelita could still feel and just touching the water made her want to pee more. Then the spectre got the feather and started to tickle her on her making want to let go of her pee.

'Great! Now this will really make me wet my PJ pants and panties!' Aelita thought. A minute passed on and another. Aelita then could no longer hold it. She needed to pee and the spectre was making her want to pee even more until it happened. She peed for a while of about five minutes that she wet her panties so much it passed on to her pants. It was still a lot of pee that she peed and it leaked out the pants wetting the chair. The pee on the chair started to spill over on the floor. The specter then took a cup and patiently waited for it to finish she finished peeing pee was dripping down her legs. Her seat was really wet. A big puddle was on the floor. Anything from her waist down was wet with so much pee. The specter then picked up the cup and forced Aelita to drink her own pee. Aelita started to cry but the sounds that she made while crying were muffled to nothing thanks to the other piece of cloth covering her mouth. Then the spectre took her hand again and tied it back to the chair with the other hand. Then the spectre left and another one came in.

()()()()()()()()()()

The group had made it to the factory and Jeremy was locating Aelita from the position of her cell phone for he knows that she keeps her cell phone inside her sock when it was dark out. He quickly found the location of the cell phone. It was a few miles east of their position. It would have been more if they have been at the school for the factory was about four miles away from the school. The position of Aelita seems to be about two miles east. The group got as many weapons as they could from the factory that included swords, fan blades, bow and arrows, and shields. The were quite light. Then he headed the direction to free Aelita before it was too late.

()()()()()()()()()()

In the cabin the second spectre came in and looked at the mess of urine that Aelita did. She was still crying from being wet a lot and having cold pee on her legs, waist and anything near that area. The spectre then took out four pieces of bread and peanut butter.

'What is he going to do? Try to make me go hungry or something? Wait! I am allergic to peanut butter!' Aelita thought

As to answer the question the spectre spreaded the peanut butter on the pieces of bread. With the amount he put on the bread it was enough to stick on most surfaces. He then took off both of Aelita's socks. When he took off her right sock Aelita's phone came out of it and the spectre picked it up. He looked at it and then threw it at the floor and then stepped on it and finished destroying the cell phone.

'No! That cell phone was given to me by a combination of a gift of Jeremy and my father!' Aelita thought.

Before she could do anything the spectre then put her feet into the bread sticking them two pieces of bread per foot and made two foot-butter sandwiches. Then the spectre bit into the two sandwiches at the top making him bit her toes. He bit quite hard that blood started to com out of her nice toes. Aelita started to cry again. The spectre then took a knife and cut the sole of her feet in the middle making a lot of blood come out and some urine started to leak into the wounds making the wounds burn. The allergy to peanut butter started making affect and a rash started forming inside and outside the wound of the knife. Aelita started to cry harder but the piece of fabric made the noises not be heard. The spectre then left the cabin and the first spectre that tortures Aelita came in.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Jeremy, I am sorry to tell you but it looks like we lost signal with the phone. We can assume that the spectres have destroyed it or that they turned it off." William says for he was holding the tracking device.

"Looking into this we need to go to the last place the phone was last picked up which is the location we were going to." Jeremy says

"Don't you think that the spectres would not move away from the sight?" Odd asks

"No looking into how they stayed at the same spot I can say they are waiting for something or someone to take Aelita away." Jeremy says

"Well looks like I will use this hook to hang on to a plane or car or anything if they try to take Aelita away." William says

"Where did you find that thing anyways?" Odd asks

"I found it in the closet a bit off while we were in the supercomputer room. I thought it would be helpful if I brought it." William says

"Well try not to kill the plane because if you do we will lose Aelita in the crash" Jeremy says

"Does anyone else have the feeling of being watched?" Yumi asks

"I get that feeling too. However, looking at this were...a tenth of a mile to where we last got signal." Jeremy says

"What was that thing that just moved in the bushes?" Odd said

Just then two of the specters jumped out of the nowhere and then attacked the Lyoko Warriors who were on there search of them.

"Hold your ground and don't get injured too much! Now charge for Aelita and Lyoko!" Jeremy yells

"FOR AELITA! FOR LYOKO!" The rest of the gang yells and charges.

()()()()()()()()()()

The spectre then took out a pair of earphones and put them on Aelita. The spectre started making strange noises in a microphone but in the earphones out came words:

"Me and my friends work for XANA and NAXA. You will be picked up by a helicopter at exactly 7 AM. The leader is right now doing the arrangements for the battle that will take place here not long. The other two specters are currently attacking your friends. The last one is taking a nap as to be ready for the forthcoming battle. You however, will be taken to our leaders supercomputer and forced to serve him! In the meantime I get to torture you. " The spectre said

Aelita got worried after hearing this. The reasons were that the time was already 4 AM. Also she feared for her friends that were in danger. She was worried also what the spectre was going to do to her. The spectre then took out a pill and forced Aelita to eat it. A few minutes later she had the feeling to use the bathroom again. Less than a minute later she peed on her pants again. This time she peed longer than the first time. This caused her to then lose her mind and go crazy.

About two and a half hour passed by. All of a sudden a alarm started sounding awakening the sleeping spectre, distracting the torture spectre and the leader spectre from what they were doing which was sleeping, torturing, and plotting.

()()()()()()()()()()

Now not far away, about lets say 200 yards away from the cabin tent. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Jeremy and William were running east for the reason that the spectres were not so sightable so they needed to go to a open area. The saw a spot that had a cabin. All of a sudden the two specters that were following them showed up from behind while three more appeared in front of them. The warriors were now surrendered. It was now 6:50 AM ten minutes before the helicopter came and took Aelita who was knocked out before being left alone. Now the battle for Aelita will surely begin.

"Ulrich! Make sure that they do not get us from the side! If you see them coming from any of the flanks tell us! Odd! Don't joke around when were fighting it can cost us a life or more! Yumi and William keep an eye out on our behind and front! Now let's do this!" Jeremy says

The gang charges towards the specters behind them catching them by surprise and quickly making them retreat. Then all five regrouped and attacked at the same time. Jeremy started poking the enemies with a spear that was at least five feet long. Odd was shooting arrows. Yumi was using fans just like the one she uses on Lyoko. William was having a bit of a problem for as i turned out the battle they had a few hours ago made his arms stiff.

"Come on keep fighting!" Ulrich says as a boot kicked him on his right leg.

"For Aelita!" Jeremy yells as he hits a specter right on the head making him fall only to rise again a few seconds later.

The time now was 7 AM. A sound could be heard. It sounded like a helicopter coming there way.

"I need to go in the cabin and free Aelita!" Jeremy says as he runs towards the cabin with a specter following him.

When he got inside the cabin what he saw shocked him. Aelita was awake and peeing again. Her pants were all wet and a very large puddle of pee surrounded he chair. Her feet were bloodied on her soles and her toes. Her feet also had a rash due to the fact of the allergy of peanut butter kicking in. Aelita seems to be crying. Jeremy felt a hard pain on the back of his head. Someone pushed him to where Aelita was sitting and his head went headfirst into Aelita's wet pants. Then he was pulled out and back in. Back and forth and back in again. He blacked out on the third thrust and Aelita was moaning like crazy. Then she let go a big pressure that squirted all over Jeremy's face. Then the specter pushed Jeremy into the urine puddle. Then the specter got Aelita and ripped her out of the chair. Since Aelita was peeing for how many hours her pants were so heavy that they came off and then the specter took Aelita's socks and stuffed them inside Jeremy's mouth after having them in the urine puddle for many hours and then tied the pants around Jeremy's head after taking off his glasses and breaking them. Aelita yelled. The specter then punched Aelita in her crotch silencing her for that pained her and she started blee

"I wonder what is taking Jeremy forever to free Aelita." Ulrich says as he ducked another blow to his head.

"I think we better check. He may be in trouble" Yumi says

"I am going in! We better go in as a team." William says

They all burst into the room and the were shocked to see what they saw. Jeremy was on the floor in a big puddle of urine. Aelita's pants were covering all his face. His glasses were on the floor broken.

"Darn it. Look at all this blood on the floor. It leads to the back window. Looks like Aelita is injured and there taking her into the helicopter." Yumi says

Just as they all jump out of the window the helicopter had taken off with all five specters inside of it. All looked hopeless the helicopter was getting away and there was no hope of catching them until Odd yelled.

"THE GUN THAT HAS THE HOOK!" Odd yells

"Yes let me get the harpoon! It will get us on the helicopter and fight in there." William says

"Here is it and be quick about it. Good thing I always bring a backup pair of glasses when I go on an adventure like this. Before you ask Odd, yes smelling urine and getting pushed into a crouch of a girl five times headfirst is not very nice if it is done without your consent." Jeremy says

William then takes the harpoon from the urine smelling Jeremy and then takes aim at the helicopter which was getting quite far. William then shoots and hits exactly at the bottom of the helicopter.

"Grab on to me for I am about to go up!" William says

Yumi gets hold of William while Ulrich gets hold of Yumi. Yumi blushes when she was in the middle of the two boys she likes. Odd gets on to Ulrich and then Jeremy follows behind them all. William then starts going up with the rest og the group and they reach the top of the helicopter.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inside the helicopter, Aelita was now only in a bra and panties. The pants feel of earlier in the cabin and then they burned the shirt to make for fuel for the helicopter for this helicopter was so advance that the could burn Aelita for fuel of they did not need her. However they did use the pee she peed earlier as a drink as to refresh their throats and the rest for fuel. Just then something grabbed Aelita when they were not looking but her shriek had alerted them of the disappearance. When the specters looked down they saw the warriors going down with Aelita. The five specters send a message to the pilot and then jump out of the helicopter.

The Warriors have just landed when they saw for the first time that Aelita would not stand up and then they saw that her soles were cut right open and may be infected. Theso saw that all her toes were bitten and that the bites were quite hard for blood was coming and her toe nails were all broken. Then the smell of urine hit them and they noticed that was forced to pee on herself just to use the bathroom.

"I will carry her until we reach the factory." Jeremy says

Just then the five specters came down from the sky and Jeremy took the time to pick up Aelita, put her on his back and run towards the factory with the weight leaving a trail of blood that was coming out of Aelita's feet. The rest stayed to fight the specters and but the two time to deactivate the tower.


	11. Battles all Around

Currently Jeremy was running was Aelita on his back. The rest of the group was holding back the five spectres as to buy time to Jeremy and Aelita time to deactivate the tower. However, a new danger was going to them for the reason of the blood that Aelita was dropping along the way. Jeremy then stopped at a tree to bandage up as many wounds as he could. He was not able to bandage the cut that she got while getting pushed through the cabin window. That cut was still dripping blood after she got back onto Jeremy and he started heading for the factory again.

()()()()()()()()()()

The other warriors were not doing so good at holding the spectres at bay for the reason was that they were getting pushed back. William then noticed that Odd took out something really shiny. He then attacked with it and the spectre closest to him attacked with full force. The rest of the group was what it was, it was the little weapon that made sure that all weapons were made just like that. Seeing that the only original sword was in danger they charged in. Then one of the spectres started making weird noises.

(Translated Version)

"Hurry and destroy those little babies! In the meantime I will burn down the cabin where we had our captive!" spectre one says

"How will you burn down a whole cabin without gasoline to help the fire spread?" Another spectre asked

"Remember when I made our captive pee like 10 gallons of water?" spectre 1 asked

"Yes. I just thought you did that just to torture her. What were the other reasons?"

"I have a chemical that catches fire with female pee. I can easily burn the cabin. Also it was used to make the delicious wine we had in the helicopter and last of all to fuel the helicopter."

(End of translation)

"I did not understand anything of what they said but from the tone they were talking in it may not be the best thing that may happen." Odd says

Just then the spectre that tortured Aelita the longest went into the cabin. About a minute later he came out and at the exact same time the cabin exploded and caught fire.

()()()()()()()()()()

About a tenth of a mile where Aelita and Jeremy were resting again a pack of wolves smelled blood, from Aelita, and then called a big army of many dozens of wolves. The total number was between 70 to 150 of them. Then they started heading towards the smell of blood.

()()()()()()()()()()

Jeremy thought he heard something in the bushes. Aelita sudden movement towards the sound confirmed what he heard. Aelita was abit nervous it was a spectre. Jeremy went to investigate what the noise was. When he got close a wolf jumped him and scratch his ribs and then Jeremy stabbed it and scared it away. Then Jeremy heard a strange noise from Aelita. When he looked he saw that one of the wolves was licking Aelita's feet, eating the bread, peanut butter and dry and wet blood on her foot. When he charged to tackle the wolf three more crashed into him. He was able to severely injure two of them and scare the last one. The wolf that was licking Aelita was now slipping his tongue in and out of the cut on her sole making it open and bleed again. Aelita yelled. Jeremy then kicked the wolf and scared it away. Then about a dozen wolves attacked and dropped Jeremy while one went to Aelita, Jeremy was forced to fight eleven wolfs. When Jeremy had beaten up six wolves and got a few scratches on his chest the wolf that went to Aelita bit her right leg and started to move it's head back and forth while holding on as if it was trying at all cost to tear off Aelita's leg. Jeremy threw a knife and hit the wolf on it's neck.

()()()()()()()()()()

Back at where the rest of the warriors were, the battle was getting a bit saggy. They were just banging swords with the spectres and then all of a sudden a horn sounded. The specters then got on the helicopter and headed north. The warriors then took a five minute break not knowing that Aelita and Jeremy were in peril. Then they headed towards where the pair went.

()()()()()()()()()()

Jeremy was not doing so good as to say as t defeating the wolves. A few thirty decided to join the battle and fight Jeremy while about five went to Aelita and bite her legs, arms, and belly. Then they started to lick the bleeding wounds drinking as much blood as they could while Aelita could do nothing about it. Then they decided to have some meat. The started biting into her making her yell and making more blood come out of the bites now that were about the size of 3 apples wide and two apples high. She had five of these holes on her with a wolf feeding of her. A sixth wolf was licking her belly and was also making a big bites. A apple sized bite was on her bottom part of her stomach with the wolf eating away. Just when one wolf was going to do the death bite a arrow came out of nowhere and hit it right on the neck. The four wolves enjoying their snack took as much meat as possible in one bite to then face the rest of the warriors who have decided to join the battle.

"Just hold on a bit Aelita and those wolves will learn why not to bite you!" Ulrich says

"Again it is time to save the princess!" Odd says

"Someone help Jeremy he has a bite on his leg and is on the floor with too many scratches." Yumi says

"Well I know about how to manage those bites just make sure that those wolves do not bite your doctor!" William says as he kneels next to Aelita and starts inspecting the wounds.

"Come on Ulrich lets help Jeremy with those now about 5 dozen wolves." Yumi says

Ulrich and Yumi charges into battle to get Jeremy out of the struggle of about 80 wolves. In the process they got a lot of scratches and cuts from the tree branches and the wolves attacking them. When the reached Jeremy he was bleeding from many places hand hand a bit on his arm of the result of blocking a bite towards his neck using his arm and then using a spear killed the wolf.

"Come on! Were here to save you and Aelita from these wolves!" Yumi says

"How is Aelita? I was not been able to see her after all these wolves jumped me." Jeremy asks

"She has a few bites on her arms, legs and belly. Aside from that she is doing fine. William is doing all he can to heal those bites while Odd defends his back" Ulrich says

Less than a minute later the three of them get with William, Odd and Aelita. Then all of a sudden a sound was heard in the sky. When the warriors and the wolves looked up they were below a helicopter and out came the five spectres who kidnapped Aelita about eight hours ago.

The spectres seeing that they themselves were in danger the started to kill any wolves that got in there way to then going into the general direction of the warriors to then follow the new orders given to them.

(Translator Opens)

"Well you read the boss's message! We need to kill all of those Warrior and kill them all. Even the one we had captured many hours ago." One says

"Well then lets have our full of kill before the day is over. However, before we kill the pink hair girl I want to have some fun with her." Another one says

"Fine you can have her but kill her friends as soon as possible! CHARGE!" The first one said

(Translator Ends)

"I still have no idea what all there squeaking mean but I still do not feel comfortable when they talk!" Odd says

"I get that feeling too but what can we do with all there chatting?" William asks

"No time for that we have many wolves coming our way! Looks like it is a few hundred of them are coming for a bit of flesh from Aelita." Jeremy says

Aelita was unconscious from all the pain that all the bites that the wolves did to her. William was able to bandage up the bite on her stomach and arms but needed to leave the ones on her legs open for the reason that he ran out of material. Now after he did that he gave Aelita a metal neck band for that the claws aimed at her neck would not kill her. Then he stood guards with Odd to make sure no wolves would be able to get her.

Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi were separated from the rest and were in the battle of the field almost with the spectres and not a good place to be with about 600 wolves trying to eat them. The spectres then arrive to Ulrich and gets him from behind and gives him a stab. He was moving so it missed its target however a wolf did get Ulrich leaving eight horrible gashes on his back.

Odd was shooting arrows until something grabbed his leg and pulled it and he was pulled towards a spectre who then started fighting him It was a sword to sword fight until the end. All the odds were against Odd.

William did not see that Odd was missing until to wolves jumped him from behind leaving fifteen horrible gashed on his flanks. The was pushed into the pushed he needed to fend of about 5 dozen wolves.

Aelita was waking up when a wolf went over to her and smiled for the reason that it smelled something that was not blood. It was the pee that was still drying. He went over and started to pull it's tongue out and push in very hard on her panties. There he reached a barrier inside of Aelita and that made him really mad. He pulled out and went in harder. He keeped doing this until he reasoned that it will break the barrier. By now Aelita was moaning from the weird sensation. Then all of a sudden the tongue broke the barrier and he kept going in. This released some blood and he licked up as much as he could causing Aelita to scream before running away from seeing a really bright light on top of him. Aelita then saw that the helicopter exploded a bit away from the field of battle.

()()()()()()()()()()

Jeremy was holding his ground with about six wolves and one spectre. Jeremy then got another gash on his hand causing him to drop his spear and gave the wolves an open opportunity to strike.

()()()()()()()()()()

Ulrich and Yumi were fighting side by side against anything that decided to stand in there had a lot of blood on them and most of it was from themselves. Yumi then tripped and rolled down a slope and her weapons went flying. About two dozen wolves went towards her wanting some food. Ulrich wanted to go down and help her but he needed to fend of a half dozen wolves.

()()()()()()()()()()

William was hit on the head and then fell into a nearby river. He lost all his weapons and was forced to do a retreat until he could find his weapons underwater.

()()()()()()()()()()

Odd was on the floor with about two arrows on each leg and a big sword gash across his chest. He was up on a tree with little weapons so he was safe from the wolves and the spectres until he was able to recover.

()()()()()()()()()()

Aelita was still on the floor waiting to be picked up by jeremy and taken to the factory when five wolves went up to Aelita and one wolf went to each leg and started to shake as ahrd as they could as if they were trying to tear off her legs again. Then one of the wolves bite a bit harder and pulled causing a few of the things holding the body together to split. The other 3 wolves went to help it pull off the leg. Aelita started to scream on top of her lungs trying to get attention as to get someone to save her. Her leg was about to come off only a few veins and a bone was holding her leg. The veins then started to pop and then came off. Only a small bone was holding her leg. A wolf went over to hit with with a paw. When the paw was able to land a arrow hit it in the head. The rest of the wolves started to pull harder and managed to take off her leg. Aelita yelled even louder

By this time Jeremy made it to Aelita and saw that the wolves have successfully taken off her right leg.

"If we can keep you alive Aelita then when I launch a return to the past all your injuries will be healed and anything eaten and torn off will be put back on you." Jeremy says

The wolves then started to take the leg away and then disappeared behind the bushes with Aelita's leg. The wolves started to eat all the meat on the leg, foot, and all the blood. In less than ten minutes they have eaten all the meat from her toes, foot and most of the leg leaving a few veins and bones behind the bushes that Jeremy later was able to retrieve about five minutes after the wolves finished eating. By now about three hundred wolves have been killed.

"I am surprised that you are still alive though Aelita. Wolves usually kill their prey before eating eat. Still all your leg was eaten and you have quite a few bites on you." Jeremy says

"I would rather lose a rm than lose my leg." Aelita whispered with blood in her mouth.

"Do not worry Aelita. We will deactivate the tower and launch a return to the past and heal all our physical wounds. All you have to do is stay alive Aelita. Just keep fighting for the air of life and you will be fine." Jeremy said as he killed two more wolves with his spear.

All of a sudden about twenty wolves jumped Jeremy and five more got Aelita's left arm while a sixth one holded her wolves started to pull as hard as they could and in less than one minute they have nearly taken off her arm. Jeremy has almost killed all the wolves that attacked him for the rage he had for seeing Aelita without her right leg and who knows what they were doing to Aelita now. The wolves finished taking off her arm when Jeremy finished killing the last wolf and started to attack the wolf that was holding Aelita down. Before he fell he bit the spear and then bought time for the wolves to pull away Aelita's arm. By now Aelita was screaming like crazy.

"Darn it! Keeping this pace the last thing I see will be a pile of bones all over the place that used to be you!" Jeremy says

"Uh..huh." Aelita managed to say before falling unconscious from all the pain.

()()()()()()()()()()

Back with Yumi, Yumi has now gotten both her legs bitten that she could not walk and she had no weapons to fight the wolves so she was defenseless. The wolves were now feeding off her legs while taking off any clothing that got in the way of the food. Before they started to eat the took off as much of her pants as possible along with her boots that did not need socks so that solved quite a bit. Then they started to feed. Yumi started to cry for the reason for that she thought that today was going to be her last day of life. The wolves has almost eating the meat from her right foot and were moving up. Another group of wolves was doing her left foot and moving up. Now they were up halfway towards the knee of both of her legs. About a few minutes later both teams of wolfs have made it to her knees and what was left behind was a pile of bones from the knee down. The bones were licked clean of blood and any veins were eaten too. Yumi was now unconscious from the pain as well. Then Ulrich came in and scared away the wolves. Yumi was saved...for now.

()()()()()()()()()()

Odd was now again fighting the spectre and got a big cut from his left shoulder down to his right hip from his back. A lot of blood started to come out of the deep and long cut. Odd dropped his weapons and fell to the floor. The spectre saw that quite a few wolves were coming there way and moved away. The wolves stopped in front of Odd and started drinking the blood from his major wound and biting into his arms for more food and drink. Odd was not moving, talking, or even breathing. Was he dead? Only time will tell.

()()()()()()()()()()

William then found his weapon and then went up to surface and did quick work of the remaining wolves. He then went to find Odd as soon as he regained his breath. He did not hear him anywhere making him worry for the reason is that Odd was really noisy and then he saw that a few wolves were eating something behind a tree. We went to look and found Odd with such a cut that was bleeding so much that the wolves had much blood to drink and they have even bitten his arm and eaten a bit of his torso. His arms were a horrible mess and the wolves were eating deeper of the sword gash and were really close to the vital organs. Blood was coming out of his mouth and nose. He then charges to help Odd and in less than five minutes killed most of the wolves with the rest retreating. He then took a look at Odd and instantly knew that Odd had little or no chance of surviving.

"HELP ME QUICK! ODD IS DYING! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" He yelled as much as he could.

()()()()()()()()()()

Ulrich and Jeremy's group were able to find each other until they heard Williams cry for help that Odd was dying.

"You stay here and guard the girls for they can no longer fight while I go help William with Odd." Ulrich says

"Agreed. Now I need to keep watch over two people who have lost a few limbs. nyways we should finish this fight and get out of here for the forest back is really right straight ahead of the factory." Jeremy says

"I find it weird that this forest is here. It was not here during our first few years of fighting XANA." Ulrich says as he leaves to help William.

()()()()()()()()()()

William then then needed to choose if that he wanted to help Odd now or let him die while he looked for help. Just then Ulrich came and saw Odd in such a puddle of blood.

"What in the world happened here? Is he still alive? Why are you wet?" Ulrich questions William.

"I have no idea what happened here. I just found him with a few wolves eating him! He is still alive. I was able to make him breath again and he has a small heart beat rate. I am wet because I needed to get my weapons out of the river. Now help me get him with the rest." William says

"Do not worry. We have a camp where you can look over Odd, Yumi, and Aelita. Yumi and Aelita both have part of them eaten.

()()()()()()()()()()

Back at the camp, Jeremy was looking for the arm that the wolves have taken off from Aelita. He then found it behind a bush. He saw that the wolves have eaten all the meat from the fingers, palm, arm, veins, blood, and even cracked open a few bones for the marrow. Jeremy took the bone arm and put it next to Aelita in the position it would be if she still have if on. Jeremy on the other hand was whole but had a lot of bad scratches and a few minor bites. Most have stopped bleeding but a few were still leaking blood. He then heard a noise and then lowered his weapon when he saw it was only the rest of the group carrying a really bloody Odd.

"I think we killed most of the wolves but the spectres are still lose and waiting for us to go towards the factory." Ulrich says

"I have not seen them ever since all those wolves attacked at once." William says

"We better hurry and go to the factory for the reason that we have a member who is dying right on our hands. Also the time is 9 0' clock and we were gone from the school building for about 7 hours save Aelita who was gone for about 8 and a half hours." Jeremy says

After this Jeremy picked up the bones of Aelita's leg and arm and then put them between his belt where they will not fall off. Then he picked up Aelita and started running towards the factory with Ulrich carrying Yumi and William with Odd. When they reached the factory Aelita and Yumi were just waking up and were surprised to find out that they were on the elevator going into the scanner room. Jeremy then put Aelita in one scanner and Ulrich put Yumi in another and Odd was waking up when William put him in another scanner. Then Jeremy went upstairs to virtualize them into Lyoko.

"Scan Odd."

"Scan Aelita"

"Scan Yumi"

"Transfer Odd"

"Transfer Aelita"

"Transfer Yumi"

"Virtualization!"

All three of them Aelita, Odd, and Yumi ended up in Lyoko. When they looked at each other they were happy to see that Alita got a new arm and leg. Yumi had her legs fixed. Odd no longer bore any damage.

"Jeremy! It looks like Lyoko is the place where we are strong fir we have regained our lost limbs and we have no damage!" Aelita says

"That is the advantage of being virtual now." Jeremy says "Now I will launch a automatic virtualization to send me, Ulrich and William into there and help you deactivate the tower."

A minute later a small timer popped up and said that the process will start in two minutes. He told William and Ulrich to get into a scanner which they did. Then Jeremy went down to the scanner room and put himself in a tower a minute and a half later. A few seconds later they all were in Lyoko.

"Well then we are in the mountain sector. Come on and lets get deactivate a tower right now before it gets any later." Jeremy says

After his few little words the Lyoko Warriors headed towards the direction of the tower thanks to the panel that Jeremy has on his visor.

()()()()()()()()()()

By now the five spectres were in a jeep that had gone into a warp about a minute ago. They were now getting transferred to Lyoko though a different supercomputer than XANA and NAXA controlled. They were going into Lyoko with a sixth spectre that had the leadership over the other five spectres. They were going to make sure that the Lyoko Warriors did not deactivate the tower. The last battle of the day will soon begin.

()()()()()()()()()()

They were near the tower that was activated. The were running to get there before getting caught. They also wanted to be freed of the misery there bodies will have as soon as they left the supercomputer.

"How much for far is the tower Jeremy?" Yumi asked

"Not much more. Wait a minute, I just detected six enemies coming our way with a unknown object."Jeremy says

"I now detect exactly five enemies behind us." Jeremy says

After hearing this the Lyoko Warriors turned and saw five things that all had a dark orange and black glow. With a closer look they saw that they were making the imitation of all of them all minus Jeremy.

"Did you not just say that there were six people but here we see five." Odd says

"If you were smart enough you would look right above you." Jeremy says

They were surprised to see something that looked exactly like the Skid. The only difference was that it had a dark red glow. It was clearly seen that someone was operating it from the inside.

"Well I just did the best I could" Jeremy says while clicking a few buttons on a holographic keyboard that radiated from the visor.

"What did you do?" Ulrich asks

"Well I turned on the skid to autopilot and made it come right here so that the two aircrafts can fight each other of course!" Jeremy says while the skid showed up all of a sudden in a light blue flash. "Here it is! Buckle up your seat belts for this will get a bit bumpy! I also find this a perfect opportunity to show the additions that I did to the skid last night." while getting on the commander's seat.

The spectres then jumped aboard their own skid and then the spectre skid started going to the Lyoko Warriors Skid. Jeremy then clicked a few buttons and said at the same time:

"Here is addition number one! A very powerful cannon that can deal high amounts of damage to anything it hits but before I dare fire I will activate addition number two which is a very powerful force field that can support a lot of damage to it. This field is only made to stop missiles that comes towards the skid so it will let pass any missile that goes away from the skid. So let's test it out."

Jeremy fires a missile the size of a pineapple and it goes right through the force field.

"See it goes right through! Now watch." Jeremy says

The missile then hits the enemy skid and the missile explodes in such a huge explosion that from Jeremy's visor saw that it took four hundred of the thousand health points that it had available. Jeremy cheers and explained to the rest of the group.

"I'm bored can you let the enemy get close to us?" William says

"Uh..sure I will let them catch up." Jeremy says

Ulrich and Yumi found out what William was going to do as soon as the enemy was within reach for they saw the small door on the side of the enemy skid so the decided to go in with him. As soon as the enemy skid was in range William, Ulrich and Yumi jumped to the enemy skid before the door closed. However, only William and Ulrich made it through before the door closed and chopped Yumi right in half devirtualization her back to earth. She had forgotten that her legs no longer holded muscles or anything of the sort only bones due to the fact of the wolves. So when she was let out of the scanner she fell quite hard on her head and breaking the connections of her leg bones causing two piles to be next to the scanner and Yumi a bit more ahead. Yumi then hits the floor for the reason of frustration.

()()()()()()()()()()

Back in Lyoko Jeremy saw what happened and then said to Ulrich and William through their communication lines:

"Keep going. Yumi just got devirtualized by the closing down and she then lost all her health points. Keep going on what you were planning while Odd gets rid of the two spectres that left there Skid while I take Aelita to the tower." Jeremy said as Odd was teleported out of the skid and then drove the skid towards the tower.

Then all of a sudden, the enemy skid exploded due to a self destruct that activates after a enemy enters the ships explodes taking out Ulrich and William and sending them back to earth where they saw Yumi on the floor with two small piles of bones a few feet away from her. Ulrich then collected the bones that were sadly in a way no longer able to be pieced back together by any of them while William took Yumi.

On Lyoko Odd was fighting the two spectres that managed to escape the skid before it blew. He was able to destroy one of them before he was devirtualized himself by the last spectre that remained. This was not the original of the five, instead it was the leader of the other five spectres. He looked exactly like Jeremy only was his hair was black along with a orange glow. He then started running really fast towards the activated tower.

()()()()()()()()()()

Everything was calm except for the fact that all of their friends have been devirtualized but him and Aelita. About a minute later they arrived at the activated tower and they teleported out of the skid. Jeremy then told Aelita to run for he detected a person coming towards them. Aelita started to run the last few hundred feet towards the tower while Jeremy started to draw his blade to face the last foe. When the spectre was close the started to clash swords and were doing a lot of battle tactics but it was clear that all of XANA and NAXA fighting experience were added to the spectre for the reason that Jeremy was beaten in a few moments but it was enough time to have Aelita get to the tower. She went inside the tower and climbed up to the second platform and a screen showed up saying: Aelita, and then CODE:LYOKO. The spectre outside was destroyed.

()()()()()()()()()()

Jeremy got to the supercomputer as soon as the tower was deactivated and launched a return to the past.

The time was a bit before Aelita was kidnapped and all their physical injuries were healed. Aelita has had her arm and leg fixed and Yumi had her legs back up to how they looked before Aelita was kidnapped. Any damage done to them was now restored to regular skin. Aelita then text messaged the whole group saying that they all spend the night at her room. They all accepted without delay and in five minutes they were all there with blankets and pillows.

"Night everyone." Odd whispered

"We will see each other in the morning if we do not get attacked again tonight." Aelita said

"Agreed but for now we should recover mentally for the events that happened." Ulrich says

"Hey what happened to William? Also good night." Yumi says

They all laughed as they found out that William had already fallen asleep about the same moment he laid down.

"We did a good job. This proves that we are now stronger than before and we have a chance in winning this war." Jeremy says

"Good Night Jeremy." Aelita says

"Good Night Aelita." Jeremy said

They all had a good night sleep while Aelita and Jeremy slept side by side and had a calm moment for the first time in what seemed to be a long time ago.


	12. No Rest

The Lyoko Warriors had just barely escaped being eaten alive by a whole army of wolves. They have also had freed Aelita from five specters that kidnapped Aelita during midnight. They all were physically damaged when fighting to free Aelita and when they were fighting the wolves. However, the return to the past restored the Warriors back to how they looked like before they fought the spectres. Right now the Warriors were just waking up after sleeping for eight hours. Time seemed to be with them for it was a Sunday, the only day when the student could do anything the wanted and so all but the Lyoko Warriors and the teachers went home to spend time with their family.

"So what should we do with our morning?" Aelita asks

"Hoping that the day will be peaceful for us at least for us it will be a vacation for all of us for nearly dying to the teeth of wolves." Jeremy says

"Well lets go to the pool and take out baths there." Yumi suggested

"Yes! We can even have a swimming contest!" Odd pointed out

As it was going to be a calm day for them they decided that would be a really good way to start the day.

"Well as we all know the pool is cleaned at exactly seven in the morning. Looking at the time, if we all went to our rooms and changed into our bathing suits then we will all be in the pool by eight thirty. Then we can get out by ten or earlier if we wish and then we can take a walk around the park if we all want." Jeremy says

They all agreed that a walk at the park and enjoying themselves at the park would be perfect and then decided that they would buy lunch at a restaurant not far away from the park that sold cheap but tasty and timely food. Then they would decide what to do when they were eating at the restaurant. The they all went to there rooms to change into their clothes suited for the pool. Since Jeremy was nearly right every single time he was right that they all would be at the pool at around eight thirty.

"When I went to my room to change I just checked out of curiosity if any towers were activated and no towers were as if you were worried if they were. Anyways we will know for I added the program to my cell phone and so it will make a noise loud enough for us to hear and we will know when XANA and NAXA are attacking." Jeremy says

"Thanks for the update, but I do not want to think of any problems for at least a while. I do not want to waste every living hour of my life thinking something bad will happen." Aelita says

"Ok then, who is ready for a swimming contest?" Odd says

As it turned out they were all ready for a contest and they all filled up for the first round. They decided the first one to the other side of the pool would win. They started off. Aelita was in first place swimming with little effort for she knew every good tactic in swimming in still water. Ulrich was right behind her, trying to find a way to get in front of her. Odd and Yumi was right behind him while they were swimming side by side. Jeremy was not ready when they said go and was in fifth place but William was behind him taken off guard when they said go and that he was not ready either. The person who got first place was Aelita. Yumi got second place for she then got a burst of speed and sped right through Ulrich. Ulrich was so caught off guard that Odd was able to pass but then he and Ulrich started fighting and Jeremy swum past them and got third place.

"This was not a result I was not waiting for." Jeremy says

"What? That you would be third place in this competition?" William asks as he got out of the pool while Odd and Ulrich finally broke up and Odd got out of the pool as well.

"No, that Odd and Ulrich would get in a fight in the middle of a pool just for a position of the top three!" Jeremy said but then Odd pushed him and Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy started fighting.

Aelita and Yumi started giggling that they did not notice when Ulrich and Jeremy were swimming up to them until Jeremy got Aelita's leg and Ulrich got Yumi's and pulled them into the pool.

"Hey dude! You better let Yumi get back up before I get you!" William says

"Nice! You're starting to act just like a police officer to free a girl from the grasp of a villain!" Odd said

"Oh, that is it of insults. You should not have said that Odd now prepare to be wet." William says as he jumps into the pool and makes a big splash.

The group spent the next half hour splashing themselves and floating in the water. Aelita was swimming under water and got Jeremy by surprise when he was floating. Yumi, Ulrich and William were seeing who could make the biggest splash as Odd as the referee. About fifteen minutes later they all left to take a shower and start to clean themselves. When they were done they went to there rooms to put on clothes and met at the front entrance to then go to the park.

"Does anyone else feel any hot weather?" Yumi says as the were taking the walk around the park perimeter.

"Yes, it is a bit hot today. I did not wait for it to be really hot weather today especially when we were fighting the spectres the weather was a bit more cooler." Jeremy said

"Well, why not sit under the shade fir under a shade the weather is cooler." William suggested

They all agreed to the suggestion for the weather was quite hot and the areas under shades were a bit cooler. When they got under a shade they found out that it was a large spot. They also saw that the area had a little pond.

"Do you think we should be here until we are hungry or should we do something else while under this shady area?" Odd said

"Why not just enjoy the day while we can?" Jeremy says

"Well I am quite hot right now so I am going to the pond." Aelita says as she goes to the ponds and takes off her shoes and socks and puts her feet into the pond and saying 'ahh' for the reason that the water was quite cool to the touch.

Yumi and Odd were playing ball on the edge of the pond until Yumi tripped and fell into the pond and catching Aelita off guard who was drawing with a stick on the floor. She pulled her feet up to her for she thought a robber was going to rob her of her good stuff. Ulrich went to help Yumi out of the pond while Jeremy calmed down Aelita. Yumi went to a sunny area to dry off while Aelita dried off her feet and put on her shoes on but put her socks in her backpack. Then they went to the restaurant that they have planned to go to earlier in the day. At the restaurant:

"Hello, my name is Sally and I will be your waiter for today. How may I help you today?" Sally said

"Well we have decided on a very large pizza with 10 slices. Half of it pepperoni and the other half vegetarian style." Aelita says

"It will be done in about twenty minutes. That will be twenty five euros." Sally says while Ulrich passes the money

About half an hour later the pizza arrived and everyone got two slices of pizza. One of pepperoni and one of vegetables. Everyone was enjoying themselves without knowing the danger that was emerging.

()()()()()()()()()()

In the virtual world, a replica was being made. It had the structure of a medieval castle in Europe. It was at least 30 miles wide and 60 miles long. The first wall was about a mile from the edge of the floor of the replica. It has a big moat that surrounded the first wall on the outside of this wall. About 10 more miles down a second wall and moat was there. In the center of the second wall fortification stood the keep that holded the core of the replica. On each wall was about 100,000 skeletal archers and about another 50,000 skeletal warriors kept watch over the first wall. In the space that was between the first and second wall were over 500,000 of XANA monsters that could be on land. On the second wall there were about 50,000 skeletal archers and 50,000 skeletal warriors. In the courtyard between the second wall and the keep were about 100,000 skeletal warriors and 200,000 of XANA's conventional monsters. The replica was done.

()()()()()()()()()()

Back at the restaurant where the warriors were they were just finishing off their drinks when they saw it was about one in the afternoon. By now, the warriors had nothing to do. They had decided to go back to the school building. They all went into Aelita's room where she took off her shoes and proceeded to be barefoot. Yumi took of her boots and stayed on her black socks. William, Odd, and Ulrich sat on the floor while Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy sat on the bed. Just then Jeremy's cell started to beep like crazy.

"Let me guess, XANA and NAXA have activated a tower." Odd says

"Nope, XANA and NAXA just built a replica with over 700,000 troops guarding its core." Jeremy says

"You expect us to take that thing down?" Ulrich says with shock

"Our advantage is that XANA and NAXA do not know that we know that they build a replica. This will mean that the advantage of surprise will be in our side." Jeremy said

"Well I guess we better cut our vacation short thanks again to XANA and his assistant NAXA." Odd says

"Yes we better go and disable that replica as soon as possible. Come on Aelita and Yumi put on your shoes and were off." Jeremy says

Yumi puts back on her boots and was tying them when Aelita went to the closet and just got a pair of pink flats and put them on and ran after the rest of the team leaving Yumi with the only option of running with an untied shoe. In less than five minutes they have reached the sewer and have already gone halfway. In another five minutes they were in the factory trying to catch their breath. After they have Jeremy quickly virtualized Yumi, Aelita, and Odd into Lyoko. After that he ran a automatic transfer to send him, Ulrich, and William to Lyoko.A minute later they were all in Lyoko and running towards the edge of the desert sector to then get themselves into Carthage and get the Skid. The quickly got to the room where the skid was and got on. Then they started out towards the replica.

"Prepare to take off from dock." Jeremy says

"Ok then, I will keep an eye out for enemies while you drive this thing Aelita. Also from my seat I can fire the cannon and activate the force field." Jeremy said. Aelita then noticed that the design of the force field took up almost 98% similar data as Aelita's energy fields.

"Looks like the sea is peaceful today." Yumi says

"Just like I said when we were in Aelita's room that XANA and NAXA have no idea we are coming. If they did they would have attacked us already." Jeremy says

About five minutes later the Skid arrived at the entrance of the replica. Jeremy quickly hacked the entranced with a silent hacker system. The skid then enters the replica. ( This would be a time where soft war music would start.)

"Wow, this replica is really big. It looks like it has an area of lets say 550 miles." Odd says

"I more likely say 540 miles as the whole replica area." William says

"I think it is about 500 miles" Ulrich and Yumi say at the same time.

"None of you were far off. The correct answer is 600 square miles as the area of the whole replica and it is 120 miles in perimeter." Jeremy says

"Landing now." Aelita says

The skid was able to land successfully and when the whole group teleported out of the skid many thousand of arrows went flying towards them and most hit the skid and pushed the skid back a little.

"Take cover! There are 100,000 skeletal archers shooting at us and about 50,000 skeletal warriors are charging." Jeremy says

"Are you crazy? We are going to be dead long before we even damage one hundred troops!" Odd says

"Well, lets hope you have a high morale for the reason that you will need it." Aelita says

The many thousand of enemies were just a few yards when the Lyoko Warriors waited for Jeremy to do a few updates.. Jeremy just as a precaution got his visor screen and clicked quite a few buttons unleashing three major blasts that destroy a few hundred enemies. He also programmed that in one click he can teleport all the warriors to the skid if an emergency was to happen and then the whole group charged.

Yumi was using her fans as a versatile weapon so then she attacked as a ranged units and at the same time as a melee unit. She was throwing one fan while using the other one to block any swords aimed at her. Ulrich was swordfighting as many enemies as he could at once without getting hit. William was at his side fighting and slashing at any enemies that got in there way. Jeremy and Aelita were on top of mantas that Jeremy had summoned about a minute ago and were distracting the archers. Lastly, Odd was firing away at the melle soldiers that were too close to his friends on the floor. Allof a sudden the melee enemies got a lot stronger so then they were all losing health points. Then when they all had 30 health points left save Jeremy and Aelita who had 70, Jeremy did the teleportation.

"Looking that the attack did not go so good as to say I have decided to reveal another addition to the skid!" Jeremy says as he clicked a few buttons. All of a sudden eleven copies of the skid were creating causing a dozen of them to be there. Jeremy then clicked another button and all of them attacked at once.

"Jeremy! What is going on?" Odd says

"I am launching a very strong attack against this replica!" Jeremy says "We will destroy as many troops as possible!"

The twelve Skids were now attacking so there most advanced weapons causing many explosions to go off and killing many hundreds of skeletals warriors and many more thousands of skeletal archers. This caused alarms to go off in the replica and many flashing lights. Jeremy smiled when he saw the smoke and many alarms beeping.

"See at how much damage were doing to the enemy?" Jeremy says while smiling

"Yes I do! I love this, it is much more easier work!" Yumi says

Just then something hit one of the Skid clones and destroyed it, causing Jeremy to lose his smile at once and have the skids attack with double fire. Five more skids were destroyed before they made it to the keep. The warriors got off there skid while the skids started to keep destroying the rest of the replica, destroying skeletons and monsters alike.

"Look at that shiny thing" Odd says

"It looks just like the core in Lyoko, only is that it has a picture of the replica and not of Lyoko." Aelita says

"I recommend that we destroy it as soon as possible" Ulrich says

"Agreed, now lets destroy this replica at once." Jeremy says

Just then many arrows went flying and hit Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and William and devirtualized them out of the virtual world and back to the real world. Then out came about fifty mantas and started to shoot at Aelita but Jeremy got in the way and all the many lasers hit him and he was devirtualized as well. Aelita then threw her strongest energy field at the core and destroyed the two shields protecting it. However, the core itself was not damaged. Then something hit Aelita on her back, legs, head and arms causing her to be devirtualized as well while the original skid retreated and the last two copies continued fighting until they were destroyed. In total, the first wall was destroyed and the inner moat was destroyed as well. Many thousands of skeletal warriors and archers were destroyed as well as a few two thousand monsters. The two shields guarding the core were destroyed. XANA's and NAXA's disadvantage was that the core will be fixed every thirty days! The Lyoko Warriors had gotten there enemies off guard and destroyed much. They could finish off the replica in another attack.

Back at the replica the Lyoko warriors were now getting to see what they could do now.

"This took three hours of our time!" Odd says complaining

"Odd, you know that this little problem could be easily fixed." Aelita says as she clicked a button on the supercomputer and launched the return to the past feature.

The return to the past had taken them back to the time where they were going to Aelita's room right after taking their showers and dressed. This time since they had a more general idea about the weather, Yumi and Aelita put on a shirt with shorter sleeves Aelita then instead of putting on shoes and socks she put on a pair of flats. Odd and William did not care about the weather so they wore the same clothes that they have decided to put on earlier. Ulrich and Jeremy put a extra water bottle with water and wore shorts not pants. Then they all met at Aelita's room and they saw that only Odd and William decided to dress the same way they had earlier.

"Wow really? Now you have decided to put on different shoes and shirt Aelita?" William asks

"Shut up, you well know I have more delicacy to the weather than you." Aelita says

"So we go to the park?" Odd asks

"No we had made a change and if you read your e-mail then you will know that we are going to the beach not far from here." That is why all of us minus you have a backpack with clothes needed to be at the beach." Jeremy and Aelita says at the same time. Odd quickly runs back to his room and packs up for the time they were going to spend at the beach.

"Ok, I am back!" Odd says after waiting for him for about five minutes and then they group headed towards the beach.

When they arrived about a thirty minute walk they found out that there were not that many people at the beach. Aelita and Yumi went first to change. Yumi took off her shirt and pants. The she changed her bra and then put on top a swimsuit that was entirely black. Then she put everything else into her backpack. Aelita went into another changing room. She took off her shirt and shorts. She also took off her flats. She picked out her pink and white swimsuit and put on some sunscreen. Then she put her shorts, shirts and flats into her backpack.

"Ahh it is good to see that we can enjoy ourselves at least for one day" Jeremy says as he enters a changing stall and Odd to another. They came out and in went William and Ulrich and then they came out.

"So where do we put out our blankets and put up the chairs and umbrellas?" Yumi asked

"Why not over there under that bridge where the water is shallow where we can swim in and also close to shade if we get too hot. There is also a few holes in the bridge causing sunlight to enter through and whoever wants to can get a tan." William says

"Also to be nice, I brought a lunch consisting of water, sandwiches, sodas, candies, and other sweets to celebrate our nice victories over many problems." Odd says

"You always seems to be interested with food Odd." Aelita says

In about a minute or two they were able to reach the bottom of the bridge running. In about ten minutes they had put up the umbrellas, laid down the blankets.

"Ok I am going to get a tan over there" Yumi says

"Wait Yumi, I am going with you!" Aelita says and the two girls leave to a sunny area and get there tans. Jeremy went for a swim while Ulrich and Odd went to see who can run the fastest on the sand while William just watched the girls getting a tan. About an hour later they group decided to eat the lunch that Odd brought for them as a Victory feast.

"Het Odd, you do know how to pick pick out your sandwiches for these are really tasty!" Aelita says

"Yes so true!" Yumi says

Everyone else had to agree. Little did they know that the reason that there was no people was at the beach was for the reason that marauders always took the things of people when they were not looking. This is what was happening now. All the kids from the gang had their backs to the area where all their belongings were and did not see when the three people came up and took Aelita's and Yumi's bags first and hide behind a post and took out the things that they could sell. This included Aelita's shoes, shorts and shirt. This also included Yumi's socks, boots, shirt, and pants. Then they put the bags exactly where they were and then took Williams and Ulriches bags. They took their shoes and the jeans in the bag. Then they took the bags of Odd and Jeremy and put back Williams and Ulriches bag. Then they took Odd's shoes and pants while they took Jeremie's replacement pair of glasses and his boots as well as his pants. They put all the bags back where they were and covered up all their tracks. While going through all of their stuff they also took their towels and the girls regular bras. Then they put all the loot in a sac and left as if nothing happened.

Then about an hour later the whole group decided to go for a final swim just for fun and they all jumped into the water. The raiders had come back and when the kids were not looking they took away they bit of food that the basket was holding. Then they went away eating their snack. Meanwhile, the group was enjoying themselves as they splashed themselves with water. Jeremy went underwater and without alerting Aelita, grabbed her leg and pulled her under. Without knowing it a new danger from their most hated enemies was coming their way. This time it would be a bad time for the raiders to have plundered the Lyoko Warriors.

The Lyoko Warriors were just getting out of the water and pack up when something grabbed Aelita by her leg and pulled her into the water and everyone turned to look that it was a shark. Right behind him were another three sharks. The shark that had bitten Aelita bit again and Aelita went more inside of the shark. Aelita was now scared while Jeremy went to his bag and get out a sword only to find that someone has stolen everything but his underwear from his bag. The shark bit again and the only thing visible of Aelita now was her head, arms, and torso up. The shark bit again and the only thing visible now was Aelita's chest head and arms. Another bit and only her arms were visible with a big red pool around the shark. Then all four sharks submerged under the water while the group could only stare.

Inside the shark things were a bit more interesting for Aelita was alive and whole, not even having a scratch. The has fallen down a hole and now she was in some kind of base and put in a thing that looked just like a scanner in the factory. She was then virtualized into the mountain sector of Lyoko. She started to run away for the minute she got there she saw the Scyphozoa was coming towards her. When she started to run she saw that she was surrounded. She had no where to run and hide.

Jeremy and the rest of the group were heading towards the factory for they saw that a tower has been activated. They ran even though they knew that they no longer had Aelita to deactivate towers but they knew that since Aelita and Jeremy were so alike in Lyoko he would have a high chance of deactivating the tower. The whole group was crying for the loss of one of their dear friends.

Aelita was at the edge of the sector floor and the Scyphozoa was really close into getting her. She was trapped. The Scyphozoa then covered the rest of the distance and picked up Aelita and wrapped its tentacles around Aelita's body and legs. Three tentacles went to her head and then red blots could be seen through the tentacles. Aelita now had a blank expression on her face. At the exact same time the warriors came in and saw what was going on but were confused on who the Scyphozoa had. They decided to charge and free the person and interrogate him or her. The Warriors tried there best but there were way too many skeletons to free the captive from the Scyphozoa tentacles and so the person fell and the Scyphozoa started to float away.

"Is it me or does everyone else see our new enemy as Aelita?" Jeremy says

"I was not eaten by a shark you fool. That supposedly shark was a robot sent to capture me and then cause me to be caught by the Scyphozoa and be used against you." XANA-NAXA Aelita says

"Great. Now we have many much more problems to deal with, just to deactivate a tower." Ulrich says

Just then XANA-NAXA Aelita summons a sword that is blowing with flames. She then strikes and everyone minus Odd, who was fighting a skeleton, ducks and Odd with the skeleton gets destroyed making Odd go back to the real world. Meanwhile, a few spectres showed up at the factory with the mission of destroying the kids one by one. They quickly found Odd and while three grabbed him a fourth one took a knife out and started to stab it slowly inside his stomach. When it was about two inches inside of Odd and was bleeding the spectre took out the knife and did the same process a bit to the right of the first wound and kept going until Odd had about two dozen of these cuts. Then the spectre did a connect the dots with the cuts and made the eye of XANA of Odd's stomach area. Quite a bit of blood was coming out of the wound and Odd was a bit dizzy from the loss of blood and pain.

"So...much...pain." Odd managed to say through all that pain.

The spectre was not yet convinced that Odd had enough so he took the bloody knife and stuck both of Odd's arms leaving deep cuts on both of his arms. Then they drop him on the floor and then they all kick him five times on his ribs. Odd started to close his eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()

In Lyoko Aelita was fighting with her fire sword and was currently fighting with Jeremy who wanted to free her. Seeing at all the bad things XANA and NAXA did to Aelita made him made and again anger overwhelmed him and he started to glow a very bright shiny blue. He then charges while he uploaded a hacking system onto his visor. Then he gets his sword and starts to slashing to distract XANA-NAXA Aelita long enough while it loaded. It then loaded and then the visor shot a light blue light and shot Aelita. The connection from XANA's computer to Aelita was lost and the warriors computer took hold of her and she was no longer XANA's slave. Then they all started running towards the tower after beating the remaining enemies.

()()()()()()()()()()

Odd was not bleeding from many places and the spectre was picking him up to throw him into a wall. Odd already had his eyes closed and his breathing was low and had a low heartbeat. Just all of a sudden Ulrich came out of a scanner and started towards Odd and started fighting the spectres.

()()()()()()()()()()

"I told him not to do that stunt! It would have killed us all!" Jeremy says

"Still it did destroy the group of ambushers." Yumi says

"That does not mean that you can just notice something on a skeleton and then touch it and next thing you know it blows up!" William says

"Come on we cannot argue! We need to deactivate the tower." Aelita says and they start running east again.

Jeremy grabs Aelita all of a sudden and pushes her to the right and a arrow hit Jeremy on his left arm and the rest put out in a defensive position. Then they see a skeletal archer with about 100 skeletal warriors. Jeremy summons a manta and he takes Aelita and himself to the tower while the rest went to fight the enemies.

()()()()()()()()()()

Ulrich was on the floor with a cut on his leg and was bruised on his face. He has a black eye and he was bleeding through his mouth. Odd was thrown headfirst into a wall and was on the floor and dying very slowly while all the spectres were fighting Ulrich.

()()()()()()()()()()

Jeremy and Aelita had just made it to the activated tower and they both got off while Aelita went to deactivate the tower and Jeremy guarded.

About a few minutes down the rest of the group was not doing good and they were quickly backed up to the edge of the sector and were close to be thrown into the digital sea.

In the tower, Aelita was now on the second platform and entering the code. It read:

It flicked: Aelita

Code:LYOKO

"Tower deactivated" Aelita says while Jeremy launches a return to the past and everyone in the team ends up in Aelita's room when they were getting ready to go to the park. Instead they decided to stay there and play board games and study for their classes. This went on until they needed to sleep and they woke up to a new day and to see everyone again after a break.


End file.
